Olympus: Version 2
by Ryan Alexander 97
Summary: So this is my first story. The Giant War is coming to a close, but the gods seem to be having issues. Suddenly our heroes are thrust into a job that they don't feel ready for. Watch as Percy, Annabeth, and the rest of our heroes deal with their new lives.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story. I have read probably every possible story line, about 7 different times, 90 different ways. I feel like I am ready to make up my own story. So here it is. I really hope that you guys like this. Also, this story will be all in Percy's POV until I decide it isn't**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Before I tell you my story, let me tell you, if any of this sounds familiar, then you didn't hear it from me.

Anyways, back to my story. The Giant War was coming to a close, the gods were fighting alongside us, and we were putting up quite a fight. The only giant that we had left to worry about was Porphyrion. We had defeated all of the giants and were now on our way to defeating him as well.

I was fighting alongside my father Poseidon. The gods were really struggling and I didn't know why. All of a sudden Zeus called for everyone to strike at Porphyrion with everything that we had.

We did.

Finally! We have FINALLY ended the war.

The gods were really looking bad now, and I was nervous that something was wrong. All of a sudden every one of the gods dropped and called one of their kids over. Naturally, Poseidon called me over. Athena called Annabeth, Zeus called Jason, Hades (who had received a throne on Olympus because of his help in the Titan war and the Giant war) called Nico over, all of a sudden Travis, Thalia, Katie, Pollux, Will, and for some reason Reyna appeared out of thin air. All of them looked genuinely surprised. Aphrodite called Piper over to her side, Hephaestus called Leo to him, Frank went to Ares, Travis went to Hermes' side, and Thalia went to Artemis and knelt to her. Katie undoubtedly headed straight to her mother's side. Pollux went to his father and looked scared for his life. Will went to his father as well, and Reyna just stood there uncomfortably until Hera called her over to her side. Hazel was called to Hestia's side.

When I got my focus back on my father, he looked directly into my eye, and I instantly knew something was wrong. He had never looked at me like that. He opened his mouth to say something but then winced in pain. Finally he looked at me, with pleading eyes and said "it's time." And then there was a blinding flash. Suddenly I felt so much stronger. I looked over to Annabeth and she looked absolutely beautiful. Her blonde hair curled down her back and I couldn't help but stare at her.

Then I noticed something was wrong. The gods had disappeared. I looked everywhere and they were gone. Then I looked up and something was descending to Earth. When it got close enough I figured it was a humanoid figure. The person looked at me and instantly I knew the person was a very powerful humanoid.

The person came to me and said "I am Chaos."

To say I was shocked was a drastic understatement. I looked at him and asked "Why are you here? If I may ask that is." He said "It is time for the age of these gods to end and a new age of gods to begin."

WHAT? "What are you talking about!" did he say that the gods were gone?

"You heard me Perseus Jackson. And you 14 have been chosen to continue on after the gods' reign."

"But why! We are all so young! We aren't ready to run the whole world!"

"But you are. It has been foreseen." He said, staring into my eyes, and I could almost feel him boring into my soul, looking for a reason for me to doubt myself.

"Fine. But what will all of our domains be?"

Finally Annabeth piped up, this was the first time I had heard her talk at all for so long, "Seaweed Brain, we will likely take over our parents' domains."

"Yes Annabeth Chase, for example, Travis Stoll, you will become the new equivalent of what Hermes was. Pollux, you will become the new god of wine. Will Solace, you will become the equivalent of Apollo. Katie Gardener, you will become the new goddess of agriculture. Jason Grace, you will become the new god of the sky and thunder. Reyna, you will become the new goddess of marriage (this drew a weird look from Reyna). Frank Zhang, you will be the god of war. Thalia Grace, you will become the new equivalent to Artemis, and lead the Huntresses of Thalia. Piper Mclean, you will become the new goddess of love. Leo Valdez, you will become the new god of blacksmiths. Hazel Levesque, you will become the goddess of the Hearth and fire. Nico di Angelo, you will become the lord of the dead, and the god of the underworld."

Annabeth and I looked at each other. He hadn't mentioned us.

"What about Percy and I?" she asked, stating the question that had been running through my mind.

"Annabeth Chase, you will become the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, as well as the Queen of Olympus. Percy Jackson, you will become the lord of the sea, and the god of earthquakes, storms, and hurricanes. You will be the lord of horses, and be the King of Olympus."

Annabeth looked shocked, and I felt the same way. How could we be the King and Queen of Olympus? We weren't even married, and shouldn't that have been Jason and Reyna, seeing as they took over Zeus and Hera's roles?

"Why Annabeth and I?"

"Well you see Percy Jackson, even though Zeus and Hera were the original King and Queen of Olympus, they were married. Jason and Reyna will never be married, but I have foreseen that you and Annabeth will find the love in each other and be married very soon."

As he said this, I glanced at Annabeth who was continuously smiling. HOW is she so calm about this? I am freaked out! First of all, where did our parents go anyways? And why did they have to leave and make us stay here and be the new gods. I don't think that I am ready to be the king of Olympus and have to make all of the decisions that Zeus had to make.

I guess it didn't matter what I felt though.

* * *

**So there it is. My first Chapter of my first story. I really hope that you people like it. I don't really have to have Reviews to do more of this, because I actually really liked it! So if you read this, I hope that you'll favourite it, and watch for more updates. Just as a warning, I have exams this coming week, and if I don't get lots up, then I will make up for it afterwards during Summer. **

**Thanks,**

**Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

Chaos took us back to the Mount Olympus in New York.

When we arrived, everyone went to the throne room, to see if it had changed.

It had.

Now it was clear that what was Poseidon's chair had become gold instead of the wood that it had been, and had Poseidon's trident (although it looked like it had been polished) sitting in the holster where it had been so many times when I had been up here. Beside what I guess was MY throne, was clearly Athena's old throne. It was now plated in Silver.

Annabeth looked really uncomfortable when she looked at it, and all I wanted to do was comfort her, and make her happy again. She still looked so beautiful. Really, all of the girls looked amazing, but Annabeth was just so much better. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

All of the new gods looked at their parents' old thrones, and walked towards them.

I sat on my throne and instantly felt like I could do anything. I felt that I could control all of the water in the world. I knew while sitting on this throne that there was a tsunami brewing off the coast of Thailand, and all I had to do was think about stopping it, and it was done.

After everyone was sat down on their thrones, I thought about what we should be doing. I instantly knew that we should discuss what was happening.

"Let's come to order guys, we need to discuss what is happening right now." I stated. Everyone looked up at me, and I could tell that they agreed.

Annabeth looked at me and smiled. I'm not really sure what she was all of a sudden so happy about, but I love seeing her smile. She also piped up, "Yes, I agree with Percy. We also need to talk about what will happen to the camps." Oh yeah. She was right. Will the camps stay the same? Will the cabins automatically rearrange? I'm really not sure.

"Annabeth is right guys, while I'm sure Camp Jupiter won't change much, Camp Half-Blood is based on the fact that the Greek gods' children are separated in various cabins based on their parentage. This will be pretty hard for us to figure out. Anyone have suggestions?" I asked, very hopeful that someone would have a good idea, because I didn't.

"I think that we should allow the people that are staying in our parents' cabins to stay there, and just rearrange the cabins like our seats are now. The cabins are in our name now. We are the Olympians and we have to deal with it." Jason said this very harshly, like he wasn't happy about becoming a god.

"Yeah Jason is right, we have to just act like we deserved this honour and deal with it." Nico said, just to my right, where my father's throne was before. I guess Nico will be my right-hand man. Although, I'm sure that the Big Three will now be Jason, Nico and I. We do have the powers of the three most powerful gods.

"Does everyone agree?" I asked. Every head in the room slowly started to nod.

"Well I, for one, think we should go to both of the camps together, and inform them of what has happened." Annabeth said. Wow, I never even thought of that.

"Yeah, Annabeth is absolutely right. They need to know. We don't even know whether or not the cabins at Camp Half-Blood just all of a sudden rearranged." I said. Everyone agreed and we all flashed out of the throne room down to Camp Half-Blood.

Chiron was sitting, compacted into his magical wheelchair, playing Pinochle against Mr. D. When we all arrived, he looked absolutely shocked.

"Children, what has happened? You all look so … Powerful. Please, explain the final battle to me."

I looked around, and realized that everyone was looking at me to tell him, even Annabeth.

So I did.

Of course, everyone that was there would pipe up and mention something, if I missed it, or to explain something a bit better than I could. Finally, we got to the end, and told him about the message Chaos gave us, after our parents had disappeared.

Chiron gazed at the 14 of us proudly, even Reyna, Hazel and Frank, people he had never taught, because he was so happy with what we had accomplished. All of us had worked so hard, our whole lives for this.

"Yes, I had a slight feeling that something in Olympus had changed, cabin three has become cabin one, and cabin six has moved to become cabin two. No one knew what had happened. I assume that cabin two is now the "Annabeth" cabin. Not the Athena cabin. And cabin one is the "Percy" cabin."

"You are correct Chiron. Chaos made Annabeth and me the Queen and King because apparently we are the most likely to get married out of all of the new gods ..." I said, kind of awkwardly, even though Annabeth was smiling really big.

"Annabeth, every time someone mentions us getting married you have a huge smile. Why?"

"Well I am happy that we will get married one day … aren't you?" She looked like she was on the brink of tears. I felt horrible.

"No, Annabeth, that isn't it! I love you, and I want to get married, it's just I didn't think that you were so sure about us." I said, honestly. I couldn't believe that she was considering that already! I thought after the whole Hera-kidnapping-me thing she would want to start from square one in our relationship again. Never in a million years would I have thought that she would want to marry me, ever.

"Well I do Percy. I feel like I'm ready. Don't you? We've gone through so much together, and always, we find a way to stay out of trouble together." She said. And she was right. I thought we were ready too.

I looked at her and thought to myself "how am I going to do this though?" I decided that I would go to Leo and Piper. I could get Piper to help me design the ring, and I could get Leo to make it.

"Look Annabeth. I agree that we're ready, but can we wait a little bit? I wish I was ready, but I haven't got you a ring. I'm so sorry. Can you wait a bit longer?" I asked, pleadingly, staring at her with as big eyes as I could.

"Absolutely Percy, I didn't mean to try to force you into it. I just want you to know, that I'm ready whenever you are." She said, smiling at me like she was staring at the man that she loved. I couldn't help but smile at her, with the beautiful storminess of her grey eyes, and her luscious lips. I didn't realize I was leaning in to kiss her until she pulled me down and crushed my lips against hers in a fiery display of loving passion.

We were really getting into it, when we heard someone clear their throat. I looked over, and saw Malcolm. I just started laughing and shook his hand, while Annabeth looked like she might die of embarrassment.

Malcolm looked straight at Annabeth and I could tell he had a lot of questions for us.

"So … does this mean you're my mom now? And if you're not, are you still the cabin head counselor?" He asked Annabeth, with a confused look on his face, which I could tell he hated, because all children of Athena hate not knowing something.

"No. I am not your mother." She giggled, "And to answer your other question, no I will not be the head counselor. You did ruin your surprise though, because I was just about to come find all of you guys to tell them that you would be the new head counselor and my lieutenant. I'm sorry that I cannot make you immortal so I could have a loyal lieutenant for the rest of my life, but for now, I'm glad that I can keep you with me." She smiled. He looked like he was going to cry. I knew he wouldn't, but he looked so proud of his sister.

"Thank you so much Lady Annabeth, I will make you proud." She winced at the mention of "Lady Annabeth" and I could tell that she didn't want to get the "Lady" treatment any more than I wanted to hear "Lord Perseus" from anyone. I didn't even want to hear "Lord" for that matter. I knew that I would. But I didn't like it.

"Please Malcolm. I am still the same Annabeth. I may be a goddess, but I still have the same personality. So don't treat me any differently than you would have if I was still the head counselor in your cabin and you were my right-hand man." She asked him, looking like this was all she ever wanted.

"Alright La-" she glared at him, and as always, if glares could kill, we'd have a dead child of Athena on our hands, "Okay fine. I'll see you guys later. Annabeth, Lord Perseus." He started to walk away, but I called after him "JUST CALL ME PERCY!" and he just laughed and shook his head as he walked away from us.

"Well that went pretty well, if I do say so myself." Annabeth said. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yeah it really did. I have to get going though, so I will see you later. Okay?" I smiled at her and she nodded, but not before grabbing the back of my neck, bringing it down to her and kissing me hungrily, like she wanted so much more, but she knew I had to go.

I half smiled at her again, and jogged off in the direction of the Aphro …. Well I guess the Piper cabin. When I got there I saw Piper, Mitchell and Lacy talking to each other. They seemed to be in a heated discussion about something. I knocked on the door. All of them jumped, and Lacy might have shrieked a bit. They all looked at me and I smiled.

"Hey guys, can I talk to Piper … alone? If that's okay with you of course!" she looked at me, smiled and nodded. She told Mitchell and Lacy that she would see them later and showed them out. Then she looked at me expectantly.

"Well?" she asked, waiting for what was so urgent.

"I want to propose to Annabeth, soon. And I need your help designing the ring. Can you help me, please?" I asked, ready to beg if I had to, because I didn't want to have to go to Drew, and listen to all of her attempts to convince me away from Annabeth. She looked at me, and started to shake her head. I felt so crest-fallen that there isn't a word to describe it. Then she looked up and was smiling ear to ear.

"I can't believe that you would actually think that I would even consider saying no to that. OF COURSE I WILL! I'm so excited for you! Does she know that you're considering this?" she asked excitedly.

"I don't think she expects much more than a little gold band, but I want to do something over the too, and worthy of an amazing girl like her." I said honestly. She looked at me and looked like she was going to cry. "Did I say something wrong? Should I just do a small thing?"

She looked at me and shook her head again. "No no no, I'm just so happy that you aren't an idiot. You know that she deserves more than a regular thing." She smiled and I knew I had come to the right person, and that this thing would be perfect.

"Okay, so what do you want to do in your mind, like, what are you imagining? Something crazy beautiful, or something so elegantly simple, that it is absolutely gorgeous?" she asked, visibly excited now.

"Well I was thinking that I would find a nice gold band, and a really nice 24-karat grey diamond, with an inscription on the outside in Ancient Greek, that says "I will love you forever" or something cheesy like that." I laughed nervously, and she smiled at me.

"All of that sounds wonderful. Why did you think you needed my help?" she looked at me confused and I smiled inwardly.

"Well I also have to come up with a plan to propose to her at an unexpected time. But right now, I have to go give this to Leo, so he can build this ring for me, or find someone in his cabin that can. Bye! And Thanks!" I said, as I was leaving.

I reached the Hephaestus cabin, with the smoke stacks churning up a lot of smoke, more so than usual. I walked in and Leo was working hard on some project. As soon as he heard me walk in, he threw the project on the ground and hid it from my sight. I didn't bother asking what it was, because I knew he wouldn't tell me.

"Hey Leo!" I shouted. He looked at me expectantly.

"What's up Percy?" he asked, clearly wanting to get to the point so he could get back to his project thing.

"Well as you know, I love Annabeth a lot, and apparently we are going to get married soon," I paused, and he motioned for me to continue, "and I was thinking that I would do it really flashy and stuff, but I need your help, because I can't go buy a nice wedding ring, and I definitely can't make it. So I was wondering if you could help me out, I have the design written down right here. All you have to do is build it, and make sure she doesn't find out. Can you do it for me? Please." I asked, pleadingly, begging him for his help and showing him the paper with the parts of the ring written down.

"Well … fine. But you so owe me. I mean BIG TIME. You might never be able to pay me back in this lifetime. Oh. Wait. We have forever …. Wonderful!" he laughed and took the paper from me, while I joined him in laughing.

"So you'll do it?" I asked, looking hopeful.

"Yeah, I guess. When do you need it by?"

"As soon as possible, please!" I said, while running out to go see Annabeth.

As I was running, I saw Grover and Juniper walking and holding hands. That sight made me want to jump for joy. We were all safe again, and Grover was a lord of the wild. It was perfect.

I finally reached Annabeth, and her back was turned to me. I snuck up behind her and put my arms around her waist. She didn't even flinch; she just turned in my arms and kissed me quickly on the lips. She looked up into my eyes, and I couldn't help think about how beautiful she was. After staring into her eyes, I stopped to look away for a second. If I didn't, then I would be lost in her startling grey eyes, and that could lead to other things.

"What's wrong Percy?" she asked me, clearly wondering why I couldn't stare into her eyes.

"Oh, nothing, I just can't believe how beautiful you are." I smiled at her, and she blushed.

"Percy, you know I hate it when you say that!" She said, but she still smiled. I smiled back and she kissed me again. I pulled her in closer and parted my mouth a bit. She complied and soon our tongues were wrestling for dominance. I decided to let her win, just to appease her. Finally, when things were starting to get heated, and my hands were slipping south of the border, Nico ran up to me. He must have waited for a few seconds before clearing his throat. I sighed and broke apart from Annabeth and we looked at Nico with sour looks on our faces.

"Hey guys, sorry for breaking up your little moment, but I have to talk to Percy, it's pretty urgent." He said, looking apologetically at us.

"What's up Nico?" I asked, after kissing Annabeth goodbye and promising to see her later.

"Well Percy I was wondering, are we going to keep up with the pact of the big three? You, Jason and I are clearly the most powerful gods on the council, but do we keep the pact in place? Are you even considering having demigod children? I know you have a pretty good thing going here with Annabeth and it might not be in your best interest to have kids right?" he asked so many questions in one breath I was afraid he might pass out from it. I looked at him and smiled and shook my head.

"No Nico. I am not having demigod children. Maybe never, I guess I will just have to play it as it goes. Actually I just got back from planning to propose to her." I looked at him and he had a giant smile spread across his face and was looking at me with pride.

"Good job Percy. I think my amazing charm might be rubbing off on you right?" he winked at me and I laughed, gave him a brotherly hug and walked off.

Now I have to talk to Piper.

I went to the Aphrodite cabin again, knocked on the door and heard weird sounds coming from inside. I walked in and saw Jason on top of Drew. I was truly shocked. I looked at him and shook my head. He just looked and went back to Drew, which disturbed me. I left and found Piper crying on Annabeth's shoulder. I could tell that she had seen Jason and Drew. I felt terrible for her.

I knew that the only thing to do was to comfort her right now, and find Jason and ask what his problem was after. "It's okay Piper. You'll be fine. There are so many other guys in the world. I know this isn't the only person you will ever love." I said, trying to comfort her. She looked at me and smiled weakly.

"Thank you Percy. I knew that we wouldn't work, but I wasn't ready to just let him go. When I told him that I knew we were not the ones for each other, he lost it. He went up to Drew and started to kiss her right in front of me, trying to hurt me. I just didn't want to let him go because I'm not ready to admit the person that IS the one for me. I can't see who the one is for him because he isn't fully mature yet. I can tell you that you two are the ones for each other, and I'm so happy for you both. But I can't say that I'm happy with the one for me. It just isn't the person that I expected." She said, while looking at the ground, looking anywhere but either of our eyes.

"Piper, you can tell us. We won't tell anyone. I promise, and so does Percy." Annabeth said, comforting her by rubbing her back.

"Okay, well the person is really not someone that I know all that well. You both know him probably a lot better than I do… its Nico di Angelo." She said, cringing at the sound of his name.

"That doesn't surprise me. On my quest to Alaska to free Thanatos He said that people confused him for cupid a lot because sometimes death can be just as beautiful as love. He said that death and love are a lot closer than you would think. I think you two could be a lot better together than you think. Just give him a chance and it might turn out better than you think it would." She looked at me with wide eyes and looked around.

"I guess I could give him a chance. He is cute too … oh gods. I sound just like a regular old Aphrodite kid!" she whined, but now she was smiling at the prospect of new love on her horizon.

"I'm glad that you are perking up Piper, we need our goddess of love to be happy right?" I winked at her and she laughed out loud. A good, hearty chuckle that I could tell she'd been wishing for since she found out about her and Jason not lasting.

Maybe it did matter what I felt.


	3. Chapter 3

After planning how I would go about asking Annabeth to marry me, I went back to Mount Olympus. I needed to check on how the others were doing. When I got there I went straight to the throne room to find out if there was anyone in there now. I know I could have just flashed straight there, but I love to look around at everything that Olympus has become. Annabeth really had done an excellent job redesigning it.

I finally reached the throne room and found Leo. I looked at him and he cracked a huge smile. I was sort of creeped out by the look on his face so I asked him "What are you doing Leo?" he looked at me, and if it was even possible, his smile got even bigger.

"Oh nothing Percy, just finished your ring, and I am a god you know, which is also good. Oh and my siblings are having a great year ever since the curse was lifted …" He kept rambling on and on, but I really didn't hear much of it after hearing that the ring was finished.

"YOU FINISHED IT!" I asked/screamed. He just smiled again and nodded, pulling out a small box. I walked over and took it from him, and I couldn't wait to see what it was going to look like. I looked inside and saw the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I knew Annabeth would love it the instant I saw it.

"Thank you so much Leo. I don't even know how I can repay you, but I will try." I said, genuinely excited about how this was going to go.

Just then I heard a noise outside the throne room, and stuffed the ring in my back pocket.

**Annabeth's POV (I'm not even going to say "bet you didn't expect this didya?)**

I was walking around camp after talking to Malcolm along with the rest of what is now my cabin. I really was happy about this whole Olympians thing, but it is a bit weird to think that I was the Queen of Olympus.

Anyways, after walking around for about 15 minutes, my ADHD took over, and I couldn't stand to do this tedious task one more time. So naturally I flashed straight to Olympus. There was always something interesting to do there.

After walking around, and stopping every once in a while to talk to nymphs and minor gods and goddesses I decided to head to the throne room. As I was walking up there I thought I heard Percy's voice, but I shook it off. I guess I was so in love with him that I was hearing things now. As I got closer, I became surer that I in fact WAS hearing his voice. I walked straight into the throne room and saw Percy. He almost jumped out of his skin, clearly hiding something quickly in his back pocket. Note to self: interrogate Percy about that later.

"Hey guys!" I said smiling, walking up to Percy and planting a quick kiss on his lips. He responded by pulling me back in for a bit more. I smiled even more. Leo cleared his throat and we both laughed.

"I've got to be off guys, but it was nice talking to you Percy. Annabeth, it was nice seeing you again." He said kindly (which was odd for Leo to be so short and simple), smiled and flashed out of the room. I instinctively turned my eyes away before I realized I didn't have to anymore because I was a goddess. I looked at Percy and he was coming to this realization at the same time. We both smiled and had a quick laugh at our own expenses before I smiled to him and brought him closer to my face.

"So …" I said, seeing what he would do.

"So what?" he laughed, playing along with my little game.

"So what did you put in your back pocket when I walked into the room?" I asked quickly, getting right down to the interrogation.

"Oh, that? That was nothing. Don't even worry about it." He smiled, almost like it was a personal inside joke. I couldn't help but smile back at him, just because his smile was so infectious, that it made everyone else happy.

"Are you sure? Because you can tell me." I said, hoping that he would decide to tell me instead of keeping it a secret.

"Yeah I'm sure Annabeth, but you will find out soon, I promise." He said, still smiling like he knew something that I didn't. Which he knew would kill me on the inside. And he was right. It wasn't my fault! I am a child of Athena, and I can't stand being wrong, or not knowing something. It's in my blood. My mother was the goddess of Wisdom for gods' sake! And now I am the goddess of Wisdom!

"Fine! Gods you are stubborn." I said, clearly rattled by his knowledge of something that I had no knowledge of.

"I wouldn't say that to me if I were you Annabeth!" he said while winking and laughing, "I am the king of the gods now!" he started full out laughing, and I couldn't help but smile and giggle a bit. Oh, what Percy does to me.

"Oh don't worry Percy! I remember." I laughed out loud now, and he continued. It would probably be a funny sight if you walked in and just saw us both laughing hysterically.

When we finally calmed down, we both agreed on heading back to Camp Half-Blood so we could call a council of the new gods to discuss heading to Camp Jupiter to also tell the half bloods there.

**Percy's POV**

We flashed straight into the middle of the dining pavilion, right in the middle of dinner. We called all of the new gods' names and told them to meet us on Olympus. Then we flashed into our thrones. Within a minute or two, all of the new gods had to arrived and taken their places on their thrones.

I looked around and smiled, remembering all of the good times we all had in our mortal lives.

"So, has everyone informed the people from their respective cabin that there has been a changing of the guard on Olympus?" I asked, getting right down to the point. Everyone nodded, except Leo. I couldn't believe he hadn't done it yet!

"Sorry Percy, I forgot! There were so many other things I had to get done!" he exclaimed, which I really didn't feel was necessary. I didn't care that he hadn't done it yet.

"What about the minor gods and goddesses' cabins? We didn't get around to telling them either." Annabeth said, stating something that I really hadn't given enough thought to.

"It seems that we should go down to the camp and explain what has happened to the whole camp instead of all of us individually telling our cabins. That clearly didn't work." I looked directly at Leo, who looked away, and I couldn't help but smile and shake my head at him. "Everyone agree?" I asked, waiting for the obvious answers that I would get. Everyone nodded and I instantly flashed down to the camp. I suppose they had all figured out that Annabeth and I had become immortal, because they all saw us flash into dinner, and then flash out. They must have also seen the rest of the new gods flash out too. I guess they'll get their explanation now!

We all got there relatively quickly and then walked towards the camp fire/sing-along that they were having right now. When we got there everyone looked up and smiled. I asked the Apollo children to stop playing so we could make an announcement. Instantly I heard from the back, "you and Annabeth finally tying the knot Percy!" I looked up but too many people were laughing to find the culprit right now.

I blushed, but started my speech. "So you all clearly know something is different about the 14 of us. Well I guess I should just give you the gist of the story. Basically, after the final battle of the second titan war, all of the gods gave us their powers, and we became the new 14 Olympians. Chaos said that we were destined to do this, and I feel he was right. But I am here to tell you, this doesn't make us your parents. All of us are still your siblings and friends. There is no reason for you to treat us any different, although, maybe not trying to beat me up every 10 seconds, Clarisse, would be wonderful. Just to run you through all of this, I'll give you the quick and easy run through of what I have been calling us, the new gods. Travis is the new Hermes, Pollux is the new Dionysus, Will is the new Apollo, Katie is the new Demeter, Jason is the new Zeus, Reyna is the new Hera, Frank is the new Ares, only less of a meathead (that drew a lot of dirty looks from Ares' children), Thalia is the new Artemis, Piper is the new Aphrodite, Leo is the new Hephaestus, Hazel is the new Hestia, Nico is the new Hades, Annabeth is the new Athena, and I am the new Poseidon." I finished, finally getting a chance to breath. That was longer than I thought it would be. Everyone looked at me, and then looked at Jason and Reyna.

"So why are Jason and Reyna the new King and Queen? If anyone we thought it would have been you and Annabeth, Percy!" Nyssa, from the Hephaestus … well, LEO cabin piped up. I looked around and hoped that they couldn't see the major blushing that I was doing.

"Well you see, Chaos also told us that Annabeth and I would become the new King and Queen of Olympus, because he knew that Jason and Reyna wouldn't get married, but he thought Annabeth and I would be getting married soon. Which I hope will happen too …" everyone aww'ed. I looked at Annabeth and smiled, before continuing. "So yeah, we're the new Olympians. I hope you don't start referring to me as "lord Perseus though, because then I might be forced to attack you. Seriously, none of that." I looked deadly serious, but they could hear the light-heartedness in my voice.

Everyone mobbed us, and for the first time since it had happened, I thought it might be worth it to have children, although, I refuse to have demigod children, ever. I couldn't do that to Annabeth. And I hope she doesn't do it to me. I think our group of gods might not be great at keeping the folks here at Camp Half-Blood busy with tons of half-bloods.

"OH! And we are here to appoint a new camp director, seeing as I doubt that Pollux wants to stay here and guard the camp like his father did, I have decided to appoint Grover Underwood camp director, and to make him the new God of the Wild. I have also made the decision, as the king of the gods, and I'm sure that every one of the gods will agree with me on this, to make Juniper, his beloved girlfriend, a Lady of the Wild, and goddess of Juniper bushes all around the world. She clearly deserves it, and I'm sure that my fellow council members agree with me." I stated matter-of-factly. All of the other members of the council nodded their head in agreement, and all of a sudden Grover was on top of me giving me a hug, and I knew he couldn't be happier.

"Oh and my good friend Katie here, has decided to aid Grover in his attempt to make the wild places on the earth more evident. Good luck guys!" I said happily, and Grover passed out on the spot. I think he was happy about it. Juniper ran up and hugged Annabeth and I, and then asked one of the campers from the Will Solace cabin to carry him away, to his bed.

I have to say, the campers had been relatively quiet throughout the whole thing, but now they burst into loud, almost deafening cheers, and all I could do was smile for a moment, before the cheering died down and I could speak again.

"So yeah, that's what's up guys, thanks for being there. I hope you enjoy your sing-along!" I said happily, as I was turning to leave. All of the demigods grumbled about us becoming no fun now, and we all turned and looked at them incredulously.

"So you think we're no fun huh? Well we'll show you!" and we all laughed and joined their ranks, listening to the Will cabin start to play another one of our famous campfire songs, and starting to sing along almost instantly.

I felt great sitting alongside Annabeth, singing and laughing like we used to, and it just made it perfect.

I guess Annabeth cared about how I felt.


End file.
